Estoy enamorado de ti
by Solemnly me
Summary: Peter lo sabe inconscientemente. Siempre lo ha sabido. Ahora la que tiene que darse por enterada es ella. PETER/LUCY


Era un poco extraño que no nos sintieramos tristes por no estar en nuestro hogar. Es decir, Narnia _era _nuestro hogar, pero no pertenecíamos allí. Simplemente no podia apartar mi mente de nuestro mundo, y me daba miedo el pensar que Lucy, Edmund y Susan ya lo habían olvidado por completo.

Yo prefería a Narnia, por supuesto. No había lugar tan hermoso como Narnia: sus grandes bosques, las brillantes cascadas, sus playas calientes, las innumerable bestias que hablan, duendes, draídes, centauros, faunos… pero a veces me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en la vieja Inglaterra que yo conocía.

- Peter. - me llamó una dulce voz que reconocí de immediato.

- ¿Si, Lucy?

Lucy tambien era algo que aún no lograba asimilar.

Siempre la había considerado la pequeña, mi hermanita menor. Ahora, sin embargo, Lucy era una mujer. Su precioso cabello largo ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, y todo rastro de la niñez había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Pete? No eres el mismo de antes.

_Pete._ No podia recordar la ultima vez que me había llamado asi. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan… intuitiva? ¿Tenía que saber qué hacer exactamente para que sintiera lo que me hacía sentir?

Negué con la cabeza, pero Lucy me conocía demasiado bien. Traspasó el umbral de la puerta, y pude observarla completamente.

Vestía un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre que estaba demasiado escotado para mi gusto. El pensar que los narnianos, calormenes y telmarinos podían verla asi hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Incluso Caspian la había estado mirando de una manera diferente los ultimos días. Me había dado cuenta hacía poco, y, extrañamente, me había dejado de agradar su presencia hacía poco tambien.

_El color rojo destaca su piel pálida maravillosamente bien, de todos modos. Y la tela se ve tan suave…Lucy es tan hermosa._

Al sorprenderme pensando eso me sonrojé furiosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió con sorpresa al notar mi rubor. Su vestido susurró mientras se sentaba en mi cama, a mi lado. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

- No es nada. - conseguí murmurar, obligandome a apartar la vista de ella. ¿Porqué no quería dejar de verla?

- Peter…

- ¿Crees que volveremos, Lucy? - la interrumpí de repente. ¿Se daba cuenta de la forma en que decía su nombre, como una caricia? ¿Del extraño sentimiento que me inundaba cuando mis labios se abrían para hablarle?

Lucy se congeló a mi lado.

- ¿No te gusta aquí? Pensé…

- ¡Oh, no! Quiero a Narnia con todo mi corazón. - respondí sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos. - Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme como hubieran sido nuestras vida _allá_.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y desvié la mirada de nuevo.

- No volveremos, _Pete_.

De alguna manera, me estaba esperando esa respuesta.

Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos. Estaban llenos de preocupacion.

Me acerqué casi inconscientemente. Nuestros brazos se tocaban.

Incliné la cabeza…

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

… y me acerqué un poco más…

Lucy se quedó paralizada. ¿Estaría en _shock?_

- Peter…

Angustiado por la idea de que estuviera a punto de rechazarme, rozé mis labios con los suyos suavemente. Me quedé ahí un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Y luego los volví a rozar, hasta que la besé.

La boca de Lucy era increíblemente cálida. Moví mis labios contra los suyos, deleitándome con los sentimientos que fluían en mi interior. La besé dulcemente, aspirando su aroma a fresas.

Ella aún no reaccionaba. Estaba quieta mientras mis labios recorrían el contorno de su boca y su mandíbula. Fué cuándo coloque mis manos en su cintura cuando me comenzó a corresponder.

Si antes había pensado que besarla era algo que podría hacer todo el tiempo, sin duda era mucho mejor cuando ella me besaba tambien.

Movió los labios con rapidez y ansiedad contra los míos, obligándome a ir más rápido. El beso había pasado de dulce a apasionado, y los dos respirabamos entrecortadamente. Lucy puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme con más lentitud.

Nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras cabezas quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Levanté su barbilla con mi mano derecha, y acaricié su mejilla.

No quería que hablaramos. Pero Lucy nunca había sido una de esas personas que se guardan sus pensamientos.

- Peter - respiró en busca de aire. Me complació ver que yo la había dejado asi. Me dieron ganas de volver a besarla con tanta desesperación que me quedé sin aliento.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

- ¿Esta esto bien? - preguntó con ansiedad, apartando mi mano de su mejilla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - murmuré, distraido por el atractivo rubor que había comenzado a teñir su rostro.

- Nosotros… nosotros somos hermanos. - dijo con dificultad.

- No sé. - contesté honestamente. ¿Era tan malo enamorarse de un pariente? ¿O ella no se refería a eso, sino al simple hecho de habernos besado?

El pensamiento me dolió.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Lucy. - confesé con su bello rostro entre mis manos.

Un brilló iluminó sus ojos, y ella esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

- Yo… tambien siento algo por ti, Pete.

¿Es posible que el Corazon se salga del pecho si se acelera demasiado? No. El mío ya lo habría hecho.

- ¿Crees que nos entenderán?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tu sabes… Edmund, Susan, Caspian… los narnianos…

- Lucy, no me importa lo que piensen. Lo único que me importa es que estés en mi vida de ésta forma, y aunque ya eres reina, como la mía. Mi Lucy.

Lucy se sonrojó una vez más, y se veía tan hermosa sonrojada, que no pude mas que besarla de nuevo con ternura.


End file.
